L y Missa :D
by SenMeg
Summary: L acepta lo que siente y lo revela contra su voluntad, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y dándose una grande y sorpresiva tarde.


Una pequeña historia que siempre quice que pasara en Death Note, mi serie favorita jaja... No se, siempre quice ver a L con una pareja (Miissaaaa *-*). Entonces... ¡Ojalá les guste! Es mi primer fic :D :D ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

L estaba sentado bajo la lluvia, en la azotea de su gran edificio. Estaba temblndo de frío, pero no se dignaba a moverse. Solo pensaba en ese comercial, en ese pintalabios tocando su hermosa y pulida boquita ¡Aaaah, Missa! L no podía estar más enamorado... ¡¿Pero qué...? ¿Era cierto lo que abía acabado de pensar? Toda esta extraña secuencia de sucesos extraños que habían estado atormentándolo desde que había visto a la hermosa japonesita mona por primera vez, ¿No eran más que amor?

Se sacudió la cabeza. Miró hacia el suelo, totalmente confundido. Puso las manos sobre sus rodillas, apolló levemente su cadera en el suelo y relajó los pies, en los cuales había estado apoyado en cunclillas durante tanto tiempo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración. ¿Que era este sentimiento tan extraño? No, el no se enamoraba, era total y completamente asexual, ¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo! Missa, Missa, ¡Missa! Sus pensamientos susrraban continuamente esa palabra, para todo lo que hacía... Ese hermoso nombre que le recordaba esa sonrisa, esa inocencia, ese encanto.

Pasaron las horas, y se resignó a lo inevitable: estaba total y completamente llevado del diablo, conducido locamente por la fuerza sobrenatural más poderosa del universo: el amor. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin comer azúcar, que ya sentía que sus pensamientos se opacaban cada vez más. Miró al frente con sus grandes ojos nedros, vacíos y angustiados. Ese terrible mounstro lo había agarrado. L, que temía tanto a amar, luego de haber quedado huérfano y haberlo perdido todo. Y ahora, siendo completamente feliz estando insensible, llegaba una hermosa mujercita que le ofrecía tanto encanto ¡Aaagh! Estaba perdido, totalmente perdido.

Sacó una pequeña paletita de azucar de su bolsillo y destapó con cuidado la envoltura, sin que sus finos dedos tocaran el pegotudo azúcar. No le importó la lluvia, y aunque cayó un poco de agua sobre el azúcar, no hubo problema cuando estaba en su boca. Fue escampando poco a poco, y, con el suave color rojizo del atardecer, los pensamientos de L, más aclarados ahora, se comenzaban a acoplar a la idea de estar enamorado.

Se oyeron unos pasos, pero L los ignoró. Estaba tan concentrado en el atardecer, que a penas sí notó la presencia de otra persona en la azotea.

-¡Ohh! Perdóname, L, solo venía a ver el atardecer.

¡Fuuck! ¡Era ella! El corazón de L comenzó a tamborilear con un ritmo indefinido y su adrenalina subió al cien por ciento. Sacudió la cabeza y procesó la idea. ¡Esa voz! Chillona y femenina, tan perfecta. Parpadeó un par de veces y toció un poco, aclarando su garganta.

-No es problema, Amane Missa-San. -¡Patético! L, idiota.

-¿Me podría sentar, L? - "No, no, no..." pensaba, desesperadamente.

-Claro - ¡¿Que? Seguro, ahora él mismo se traicionaba. Totalmente indefenso, totalmente ruborizado, totalmente apenado, y no solo eso, ¡Ella ahora estaba a su lado!

Pasaron segundos antes de que se mencionara algo más. Missa no tenía nada que decir, y L estaba mudo. Segundos, solo unos pocos segundos que se le hicieron jodidamente largos y sufridos.

-¡L!

-¿Ah? -Gritó. Ahora la estaba mirando, totalmente asustado. Había brincado hacia un lado- ¿Te he incomodado? -¡Idioootaa! Sentía como su cabea se encendía y su espalda se congelaba. -Perdóname, Amane Missa-San.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! -Dijo la hermosa niñita con una pulida y blanca sonrisa estampada en la cara. Los ojos de L se volvieron corazones al instante. Ahora babeaba. -El atardecer es hermoso desde aquí, ¿No lo crees?

-¿Eh? -L miró al cielo, y comprendió. -Sí, lo es. -Ahora estaba más confiado.

-¿Hay algo mal, L? Estás más predispuesto que siempre y... ¿Que ocurre?

-Mi... Missa-Chan -¡¿Que estás haciendo? Missa abrió sus ojotes... Chan, ¿Chan? ¡Chan! "Para" Penso L, pero sus palabras no eran lo suficiente. -¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

Cerró los ojos, nunca había estado tan apenado. ¡Aaaw! ¿No era una ternurita? Una ternurita irresistible, claramente, porque justo cuando L se preparaba para un gran puñetazo, sintió algo calentito sobre sus labios, algo suabe algo húmedo. ¿Eh? ¿Missa lo estaba besando? Abrió sus ojos, pero luego los volvió a cerrar, dejándose llevar por la magia. ¡Missa lo estaba besando! El momento los embobó, y ambos se dejaron llevar.

Esa noche, ambos, en el cuarto de L, prometieron no contarle nada a nadie, ¿Cual sería la reacción de Light? Missa entró a hurtadillas en su habitación y durmió pensando en esa tarde. Y L, que seguía totalmente petrificado ante lo que había ocurrido, sonrió y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

¡No daré detalles de la tarde! Pero ustedes se imaginarán jajaja... Ojalá les haya gustado, y, si fue así, ¡Comenten! :D


End file.
